The Happily Ever After
by Azhure99
Summary: How my sequel to Aftermath should have gone... This is the happily ever after part for just for Sasuke and Naruko. Their love is unrivaled and their family will be too. Begins the night after their wedding. A story bathed in happiness and love. SasuNaru, SasuFemNaru.
1. Chapter 1

She woke up sprawled out in their bed, blonde hair everywhere, one hand smack on top of Sasuke's face and her leg on top of his. She was wearing his large shirt and a pair of her favorite loose fitting pajama shorts while he was wearing nothing but shorts. She quickly pulled herself off him hoping not to wake him but then she felt strong arms grab her and pull her close. Sasuke nuzzled his head into her neck and kissed her there causing her to giggle. He continued kissing her so she rolled over in his arms to face him and pushed him away smiling saying "Stop that tickles!" In response he kissed her on the lips deepening it until both were thoroughly turned on. When he pulled away from her she had a wicked smile on her face. "We're married." She said.

"We are." he said propping himself up on one elbow to stare down at her. She kissed him lightly on the lips her hands wrapping around the waist band of his loose pajama pants, "we can start a family," she finished slipping her hand down to wrap around his dick.

"Mmmm" He growled sensually deep in his throat. "Mrs. Uchiha," She giggled at the name, "What are you doing?"

"Just taking what's mine," She said massaging his growing erection in her hand.

"Yours?" He said surprised.

"Mine." She moved her hand to the center of his chest pushing him down flat on the bed and kissed him as if that made it final.

She got up throwing one leg over him to straddle his waist her golden blonde hair falling over her shoulder as she leaned down to kiss him. She moved her hips as her tongue entered his mouth smiling as she kissed him his hands moving to hold her hips.

Desire overwhelming him, Sasuke sat up pushing her backwards and twisting his waist to pin her under him. He pulled back from her kiss to say "Mine." as she wrapped her arms around his head pulling him back into her lips, his hips thrusting at her. He moved his lips from her lips to kiss and nip at her neck as he pulled his shirt off her body.

She purred as his lips found the rise of her breast, "Mmmm teme." He got a mean smirk but didn't respond, he just pulled the loose fitting shorts from her body leaving her naked under him. He moved backwards down the bed kissing her nipple, abs and belly button on his way down finishing with a kiss to her clit.

He wrapped his arms around her legs pulling them open giving his tongue full access. He swirled it around over her holding her hips down as she writhed and moved beneath him. He flicked his tongue holding her more strongly as she reacted then tightened his lips and sucked hard trying not to smile as she muttered "Ske" breathily until she stopped moving and relaxed beneath him.

He let go of her legs moving to pull his shorts off, while he was distracted she sat up and pushed him over backwards so she was laying on top of him.

"Dobe," He said laughing a little at himself for letting her catch him off guard. She positioned herself on top of him slowly and teasingly lowering herself onto him fighting his hands on her hips trying to push her down faster. She grabbed his hands and pinned them down next to his head.

She enjoyed tormenting him by keeping her hips still as she kissed his neck, shoulders, pecks and abs until he bucked his hips beneath her causing her to laugh. He sat up under her burying his face between her breasts. She tightened her fists in his hair leaning her neck backwards and enjoying the feeling before pushing him backwards onto the bed.

She noticed his impatience and began slowly rocking her hips. She started out going slowly in counterclockwise circles before stopping and going to other direction causing him to throw his head back ward against the bed arching his back and driving her upwards.

He was thoroughly done with her playful teasing grabbing her around the ribs and pushing her backwards and off of him causing protests and shrieks of "Sasuke!"

He laughed "I'll punish you for that...Mrs. Uchiha" He took his time with the last word until she grabbed him and pulled him on top of her giggling and kissing him until he shut up. He lined up his hips pushing himself back inside of her enjoying the small gasp she made as he hit deep inside of her.

He reveled in the feeling he got as he pounded hard again and again into his sexy wife below him. She pulled him down to kiss her as she was getting close petting his hair where it fell just in front of his ear. When he pulled back from the kiss she quietly said in between ragged gasps for air, "I love you." He came immediately after that along with her, shaking as he did. "I love you too." He said kissing her on the forehead.

The next few weeks they were the picture couple. They were together always smiling, laughing, holding hands.

"Why do you always drag me shopping with you Sasuke? I dont even like anything you're getting!" Naruko whined.  
"Its called fruit and vegetables. " "I know what it's called! I'm not stupid Teme! Why do I have to eat it?"  
"Because I'm not letting my wife die of malnutrition." He said with a smirk.  
"I've been eating ramen my whole life and look at me," she waved at herself. "I'm still alive."  
He kissed her cheek, "We're getting tomatoes and you're going to eat them."  
"They're disgusting Sasuke! I know they're your favorite but..."  
"Eat it" he tossed her a tomato.  
"Is that an order?"  
"It's just a suggestion," he leaned in and whispered in her ear "if you want to have sex tonight."  
She swallowed hard fighting anger and arousal. But when he purposely bent over the counter to talk the the young attractive female shop worker waving his perfect ass in the air to tease her, Naruko snapped. The tomato was out of her hand and flying through the air by the time her sanity returned. The tomato hit Sasuke square in the back on his Uchiha crest. For a heartbeat the entire street went quiet watching for what he would do next.  
Miraculously he laughed. It was sweet and happy and so un-Sasuke. She smiled loving him with her eyes then with permission from the shop girl took another tomato and smashed it in his face before running away giggling. He caught her around the waist and crushed an egg into her hair. "Teme!" She laughed.  
"Dobe" he kissed her on the neck before releasing her. "Everyone get Naruko! Hokage's orders!" Naruko stood in shock as all the children in the street began getting food and running at her while the older people looked skeptical. That was until Kakashi, _Kurenai_ and Guy joined in laughing like the wars never happened. Against three of Konoha's elite even Naruko stood no chance and was soon covered head to toe, luckily they then revolted against their leader, Sasuke, and soon enough Naruko was on top of him covered in food and laughing on the ground. He laughed and turned the tables pinning her to the ground, both completely covered in food. He moved, leaning in as if to kiss her but instead licked the bits of fruit off her cheek. With her mouth against his ear she whispered, "Sasuke, I'm pregnant." It was the single greatest thing he had ever heard in his life.

It had been less than a day since the foundation of his entire world had changed and in the early morning light Sasuke watched the sun rise and dreamed. He pictured a tiny blonde girl on his shoulders screaming as he panicked asking for ramen for breakfast. How was he supposed to handle another tiny impulsive ramen lover in his life? He had only just gotten used to the the big one, Naruko. He laughed at himself, no, just no way would his child have ramen for breakfast... his child. The thought physically rocked him every time he considered it.  
"You've been out here awhile, your side of the bed's gotten cold" Naruko stepped out onto their balcony. "What's wrong?" She asked running her hands through his soft black hair.  
He didn't say a word just dropped to his knees in front of her hugging her around the waist and kissing her belly. She smiled as she held her hands in his hair as hers flowed behind her in the morning breeze. She giggled.  
"How long you planning on staying down there?" She teased.  
"Is there something I should be doing?" He ran one hand up the inside of her thigh.  
She shivered in response but managed to keep her mind focused. "You must be out of it" she laughed "I finally get to be the one to remind you, mr. Hokage, that you are late..." he blinked up at her not remembering. "Your meeting...with Shikamaru? About the chunin exams? Really Sasuke?!"  
"Oh right."  
"Shall I come with you and explain the reason for your distraction?"

"Not yet, I want to keep this just ours before we tell all your adoring fans"  
"They're your friends too Sasuke. We are going to have to tell them eventually."  
He stood up and kissed her on the lips. Deepening it until she relaxed against him and forgot all her objections. "I love you" he said pulling away then kissed her belly "I love you too little one." She smiled and put her hand on her belly as Sasuke got dressed in his hokage outfit. She almost tackled him by the front door before he could make it out.

"We're going to be parents!" She yelled as he spun her around in his arms and kissed her all over.

"Shikamaru can wait," he said closing the door and carrying his wife to the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruko! Naruko! I'm home! Naruko, where are you?" He turned the corner to see her passed out sprawled across their bed. There was a trail of drool hanging out of the corner of her mouth and the tv was still on. He sat down on the bed next to her and shook her awake, "Being pregnant doesn't give you an excuse to be lazy, Dobe."

"Awe five more minutes Teme." She curled around him putting her head in his lap.

"No," He kissed her forehead. "We have to get to the engagement party. Go on." He lightly shoved her. "Get dressed." He brushed the drool from her cheek laughing.

Naruko gently rolled out of bed wandering over to her closet. She shimmied out of her sweat pants and kicked them into her messy pile that Sasuke allowed her to keep in one corner of their room. Sasuke groaned behind her as she pulled on her pleated black skirt. "What?"

"I hate watching you put on clothes." He explained, she laughed.

"Well then watch this," she flirted as she took her shirt off.

"Mmmm," he moaned as he took her waist in his hands. He kissed her neck as she leaned back into him. "We could be a little late." He turned her around, picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Shikamaru and Temari are our friends," She said as he sat down on the edge of the bed with her on his lap.

"We'll just be a little late," He put one hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. She rocked her hips on his lap and moaned into the kiss.

"No," she pushed him back so he fell onto the bed. "I had to wake up for this, we're going." She stood up and put a shirt on followed by her trademark orange and black jacket. Sasuke groaned on the bed and put a pillow over his face and bucked his hips in the air. She sighed, staring at him. Then finally walked over and undid his belt and pulled his pants down a little. She ran her tongue all over him before finally taking him in her mouth and sucking. She swallowed as he finally came in her mouth then smacked him in the thigh. "Now get up, we have to go."

Temari greeted them at the door with hugs while Shikamaru stared pointedly at the ceiling then reluctantly offed them his hand to shake. "Congratulations, guys" Naruko said.

"Don't worry, You'll love being married." Sasuke added with a wink causing Naruko to blush bright scarlet. They entered the dimly lit room.

"They could at least wipe the drool off their chins," Naruko began "I mean they're hardly trying to hide it at all..."

"Is the great hero Naruko jealous? " he taunted.

She bit his ear seductively and whispered, "They didn't fuck you on the couch this morning." Sasuke laughed so suddenly he startled his fan-girls who promptly began to pretend they were not just staring at them.

They were the golden couple, the heroes of the world, as dazzling as their sun and moon counterparts in the sky. Sasuke was calm quiet and relaxed, serene by the side of the boisterous, hilarious, gorgeous woman he married. It wasn't even their party and yet everywhere they went heads turned and people flocked.

"You have fans here too," he said with great displeasure noticing the quiet redhead watching them from across the room.

"Oh stars! Gaara," _of course he would be here_ she thought to herself, _Temari is his sister_ but even knowing this she had secretly hoped his business of Kazekage would keep him away.

Sasuke's black eyes bored into Gaara's green ones and they soon forgot the rest of the world. They may have been friends in another life but in this one they loved the same woman and neither was willing to compromise. Shikamaru was first to notice the tension and directed his lovely wife-to-be over to talk with her brother and when Gaara finally turned to talk to his sister Sasuke finally relaxed.

"I'm sorry, I should have known he'd be here tonight. Sasuke?" He eventually turned away from Gaara his expression softening as he looked into her soft blue eyes.

He kissed her forehead, "It's hard for me," he started softly, "knowing that he's the better man and that I don't deserve you."

"Sasuke,"

"He's just a reminder of all the pain I caused you and all the years we lost and the fact that you love him too because I left..." he trailed off shaking his head.

"It's in the past"

"If things had gone just a little differently, if you were just a second slower..." He hung his head, "I would have killed you, more than once, and he knows it." He looked back at Gaara.

"Let the darkness go Sasuke," She pulled his face closer to her so he was looking into her eyes. "I'll be your light, remember? Forever." She moved his hand onto her belly. How could he have forgotten? How could he forget his child, their child. He smiled kissing her on the lips.

Just then Gaara raised his glass and made a loving speech about his sisters engagement and the room raised their glasses "To the happy couple!" then after Sasuke finished his drink he took Naruko's with a happy smile and drank hers too.

"Congratulations...So when are you planning on telling everyone? " Kakashi abruptly appeared behind Naruko causing her to choke on the sweet she was eating.

After Kakashi hit her playfully on the back so she could breathe again she responded, "What are you talking about?"

"About the baby?" He whispered.

"Wa-aa... How?" she stuttered.

He pointed at his face..."Ninja"

Sasuke snorted on the sake at the dumbstruck look on Naruko's face. She recovered quickly hitting Kakashi on the shoulder "We're not telling people yet!"

He smiled happily and put his finger to his masked lips indicating he wouldn't tell, then slapped Sasuke on the back confusing the young man.

"Barely married a month huh?" He winked. Sasuke blushed and laughed nervously, shrugging his shoulders in a noncommittal fashion.

When Kakashi finally left them in peace Naruko buried her face in Sasuke's chest embarrassed. He just looked down at her saying "Now imagine how the rest of the village will react." and laughed. Her eyes were as big a saucers.

"Let's not tell them yet," she said.

"See... Now you finally get it Dobe."

"Teme," She said wandering off to go talk to all her friends.

Sasuke backed into a corner trying to blend in with the wall while he watched her run around laughing and joking with her friends. His eyes followed everything from Hinata's shy gentle touch on her arm to Kibas head lock as he mussed up her hair. He smiled at her laugh when Shikamaru made a face and Temari had hit him on the shoulder. He was so focused on her he missed Gaara's approach.

"She's amazing isn't she?" Sasuke's teeth clenched in response. He had always heard about Naruko and Gaara from others, he had never actually talked to Gaara about it or seen them together. In all their dealings as Hokage amd Kazekage they had always gotten along so well... but now they were just two men at a party.

Only Sasuke's guilt made him back down far enough to mutter "Yes she is."

"You two eloped so we never got to talk before the wedding..." Sasuke's hands tightened into fists. Gaara put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and in a blur of movement Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled it off, squeezing him painfully.

Gaaras eyes narrowed pulling his hand away looking deep into Sasuke's eyes. "There's still so much darkness in you and anger. Maybe you should think about who you're really angry at." Then he walked away.

Sasuke watched Gaara make his way across the room towards Naruko. Gaara words were echoing in his head as he watched.

"Gaara," Naruko said soflty when he approached her.

"Naruko," He smiled somewhat sadly.

In response she hugged him tight. "I never should have just left you like that, I should have said something and..."

He cut her off, "Shhh, It was always Sasuke with you. From day one I knew you were his. I fell in love with you anyway. I'm so happy for you." He tucked her hair behind her ear pulling away from the hug. "I really only ever wanted you to be happy."

She smiled back at him, "I am Gaara," She closed her eyes thinking about her baby then opened them and smiled brightly "I really AM!" She laughed.

Infected by her smile Gaara smiled brightly too enveloping her and Temari and Shikamaru in a group hug.

"Temari's getting married!" Naruko yelled.

"My sister's getting married!" Gaara echoed.

"I'm getting married!" Temari yelled while Shikamaru seemed highly uncomfortable. He relaxed as Ino and Choji approached until Choji used his expansion to encircle all five of the others in a bear hug.

"Shikamaru's getting married!" a slightly drunk Ino yelled then added "Choji I can barely breathe!" He laughingly dropped the Jutsu and his friends patting a finally smiling Shikamaru on the back.


End file.
